


Spiders

by thedancingstorm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fear, Parental Moxiety - Freeform, Platonic Moxiety, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedancingstorm/pseuds/thedancingstorm
Summary: Patton has a fear of spiders. So what happens when he comes face to face with one with no way out?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> I got upset by all the Patton hate so I wrote something. It took an hour.

Patton is scared of spiders. Everyone knows this. He wouldn't even be in the same room as a spider, if given the choice. His husband often saves him. Even when they were dating, he would save Patton from those creatures. It would always surprise, and warm his heart, when Patton sees Logan take the spider and lead it outside. The spider doesn't deserve to die. It just shouldn't be close to Patton.

Patton has a fear of spiders. And now he finds himself in a sticky situation. Not literally, thank goodness. But there is a spider standing right in front of him. And he can't call on Logan; he's at work. And he can't run away, either. He needs to protect his son!

It was a peaceful afternoon, both of them resting on the couch listening to music, when his five year old yelled out, "Spider!" He pointed to it. Patton jumped up with a squeal. His kid repeated the same thing Patton did. Patton would have found it adorable if he wasn't thinking about the immediate danger. 

And now Patton has to save him. "Stay back, Virgil," he whispers. Virgil just sits there, watching in awe as his dad slowly advances towards the spider. 

Patton thinks. This is important that he gets this spider out of the house. For both of their sakes. 

How does Logan do it? Patton thinks. He takes one of the many magazines that neither of them read. While still maintaining eye contact with the spider, he gently opens the first page of the magazine. 

Slowly and quietly, Patton kneels in front of the spider. He's too close. He can feel his palms getting sweaty. He can hear his heart beating loudly in his ears. Oh he wants to run away and cry. But he can see in the corner of his eye. Virgil hugging himself on the couch. He is wide-eyed, just watching his dad. 

Patton reaches for the spider to go on the magazine. He nudges the little legs. The spider quickly scurries onto the cover. Patton, unprepared for how fast the creature, jumps a little. The spider doesn't move. Patton whines. He takes a deep breath, and every so slowly, gets up. Keeping the book very flat, he walks to the door, Virgil following him. He tries to see the creature on the cover, but his dad is too tall!

Patton makes it to the door. He doesn't want any of his hands to let go of the magazine. Virgil just runs ahead. "I got it, papa!" Virgil twists the knob with both hands and with his whole body weight, opens the door. Patton steps outside and let's the spider fall from the magazine. Hugging his dad's leg, Virgil peeks at the creature they just got attacked by. Before he can take a good look at it, Patton closes the door really quickly.

Patton takes a deep breaths. He lets his tears fall. More out of relief than anything.

He looks down to his son. He ruffles his hair. Virgil giggles. "Let's go back on the couch." He picks up Virgil and he walks back to the sofa. 

Patton has a fear of spiders. So just imagine Patton's reaction when Virgil mentions to both his parents at dinner that he would like a pet spider.


End file.
